Amor, Béisbol y Ballet
by Arira-57
Summary: En el fondo de su mente Sapphire se da cuenta de que no debería estar aquí; sintiendo estas cosas con ella. Ruby era el crush de Lapis y Lapis era su mejor amiga; y aún así, allí estaba ella, besando a Ruby en la fiesta en la casa de Jasper. Y sin importar lo malo que sabía que era; Sapphire no podía parar. Y no quería. Contenido para adultos en los próximos capítulos.
1. Capítulo 1: El Hop

**Amor, Béisbol y Ballet.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Hop**

El fuerte estruendo de la campana se escuchó por los pasillos y salones. Estudiantes de todas las edades se apresuraban en los pasillos llenos de gente en un intento por llegar al doceavo periodo. Era la última clase del día para la mayoría de los estudiantes, para que el día escolar se acabara. Una cierta chica con afro no podía esperar a que el día terminara.

Por fin era viernes y eso significaba…

"Perdedoras." Una chica roja de baja estatura azotó su libro de Algebra II en frente de otras dos chicas. "¡Vamos a ir al Hop hoy!"

La chica púrpura exclamó con fuerza desde su banca. "Por fin; he estado esperando toda la semana para esto."

"No eres la única, Amatista." Una chica alta y anaranjada habló desde otra banca. "Ruby y yo hemos estado practicando todo los días después de la escuela."

Ruby asintió con una sonrisa. "Jasper me ha estado ayudando con m-"

Su profesora, la señorita Johnson, habló desde su escritorio. "Ruby, la clase ya empezó; por favor ve a tu asiento."

Ruby, desviando la mirada de su profesora, rodó los ojos y gruñó. Jasper y Amatista se rieron ante su infantil acción. La chica roja le dio a cada una un rápido apretón de manos antes de caminar al fondo del salón y a su asiento.

Se sentó al fondo en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para dos. Rose Quartz era su compañera de clase; una de segundo año de preparatoria que era amada por todos y conocida por su música. Su novio Greg y ella son una banda de dos personas; a los de la escuela les gustaba tanto su música que lograron presentarse para el baile de graduación del año pasado.

Ruby suspiró al sentarse y sacó su libreta. "Hola, Quartz." Murmuró sin voltear a ver a la rosa adolecente.

"Ruby, ¿Cómo va todo?" Rose sonrió; sin que le afectara la actitud de la chica.

Tanto ella, como toda la escuela, estaba acostumbrada para estas alturas.

La chica roja se encogió de hombros. "Bien, supongo." Entonces sonrió; mientras sacaba una pluma. "Tú has ido al Hop, ¿Cierto?" finalmente volteó a ver a Rose.

"No, pero he oído hablar de él…" Rose pensó por un momento. "¿No es ahí donde tú y tu equipo juegan béisbol después de la escuela?"

Los ojos de Ruby se iluminaron y asintió con entusiasmo. "Si; Jasper, Peridot, Amatista y yo básicamente vivimos ahí."

"Cuando íbamos en primer año recuerdo a todos hablando de ello." Rose soltó una risita.

Ruby sonrió; ahora mostrándole toda su atención a la chica. "Sabes; mi equipo y yo vamos a jugar hoy." Alzó una ceja de forma traviesa. "Si tienes tiempo tal vez puedas venir y vernos jugar."

"¿En serio?" Rose sonrió entusiasmada. "Eso sería genial."

Ruby soltó una risita; volviendo la mirada a sus apuntes. "El juego empieza a las 6 así que no llegues tarde."

"Ni soñando" Rose sonrió.

* * *

Cuando el doceavo periodo terminó todos los estudiantes se pararon y salieron rápidamente del salón. Ruby logró alcanzar a Amatista y a Jasper mientras salían. Le dio un empujón juguetón a Jasper en el hombro.

"Ustedes no pueden irse sin mí" Ruby sonrió cuando Jasper le regresó el empujón. "¡Hoy acabaremos con los Halcones!"

Amatista asintió desde el otro lado de Jasper mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "Definitivamente."

"Especialmente con tu clásico golpe de homerun" Jasper señaló a Ruby.

Amatista habló "En serio. ¿Cómo lo haces? La última vez que bateaste a una pelota casi se revienta del impacto."

"Años de práctica y campamentos de béisbol" Ruby sonrió; tirando de su mochila con más fuerza.

Un golpe en su hombro izquierdo hizo que la chica roja se detuviera. Sus ojos rojos miraban con furia a la chica azul que había chocado con ella.

"Fíjate por donde caminas, carajo" Ruby exclamó con amargura.

La chica azul de baja estatura, sin inmutarse, sonrió disculpándose. "Lo siento"

"…" Ruby estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que vio a Rose, Lapis y Perla de pie atrás de la chica.

Ella era amiga de Rose; lo que significaba que tendría que ser paciente con la chica.

"Más te vale que lo sientas" Ruby murmuró suavemente; dándose la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigas.

Delicados ojos azules miraban a la chica corriendo por el pasillo. Negando con la cabeza; Sapphire se dio la vuelta para hablar con sus amigas.

"El carácter de esa chica de primer año" Su amiga Perla exclamó con sus brazos cruzados. "Hablándole así a un estudiante mayor"

Sapphire trató de mantener la calma. "Este bien, Perla. En serio."

"Además" Rose habló entre ellas. "Ruby no es tan mala. Siempre me presta sus apuntes en clase"

Perla frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es que siquiera tienes clases con ella? somos de segundo grado y ella es de primero"

"Ella, Jasper y Amatista tienen notas perfectas y fueron adelantadas a una clase." Rose sonrió. "Y se pone mejor; ¡Ruby me invitó a ver a su equipo jugar béisbol en el Hop!"

Lapis alzó una ceja. "¿El Hop?"

"Así le dicen" Rose sonrió. "Y he oído que Ruby en bastante buena; ¿Quieren ir a ver su juego?" sugirió.

Perla bufó. "¿Ir a esa trampa de tierra? De ninguna manera"

"Bueno" Sapphire empezó a hablar cuando vio a Rose mirar el suelo sintiendo el rechazo "Yo quiero ver."

No le podía importar menos ver un juego de béisbol, pero si le importaba a su mejor amiga le daría una oportunidad.

"Yo también" Lapis se sonrojó. "En especial si Ruby va a estar ahí…"

Todos en la escuela sabían sobre su crush con la chica roja; a excepción de Ruby. Pero no era su culpa. Lapis nunca hizo ningún intento por hablar con ella incluso en primero de secundaria cuando su amor ciego empezó. Todo lo que hacía era mirarla con una expresión atontada cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos.

"¿Qué?" La aguda voz de Perla la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Ustedes en serio van a ir?"

Sapphire suspiró; harta de las constantes quejas de su amiga "Bueno, _tú_ no tienes que venir"

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?" Murmuró Perla como si todos se estuvieran muriendo por saber su opinión.

Rose le dio un ligero codazo al hombro de la delgada chica; una traviesa sonrisa se forma en su cara. "Amatista estará ahí… _En uniforme_." Sus cejas se movieron en forma coqueta.

Perla se sonrojó profundamente "…"

Sapphire siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que Perla sentía algo por la chica púrpura. Desde que habían ido a aquella fiesta en la casa de Jasper el año pasado, la chica azul recordaba a ver visto a Perla y a Amatista bastante cerca durante esta pero al día siguiente en la escuela se ignoraban mutuamente. No tenían ningún sentido.

Pero de nuevo Sapphire no quería meterse en eso. Los asuntos de Perla eran sus asuntos; no querría verse involucrada.

"¡Entonces esta hecho!" Rose se paró frente a ellas con una gran sonrisa. "¡Nos vamos al Hop!"

* * *

"¡Tienes que girar un poco más tu muñeca al lanzar, enana!" Jasper gritó desde el otro lado del campo.

Ruby atrapó la pelota que la chica anaranjada le lanzó; gritándole de vuelta "¡Solo estoy calentando, relájate!"

Eran exactamente las 5:30 y parecía que toda la escuela estaba en el Hop. Ruby alcanzó reconocer a mucho de sus compañeros de primer año echándole porras desde las gradas. Todos sabían que valía la pena ver el juego de hoy. Iban a jugar contra su equipo rival; los Halcones.

Habían estado practicando todo el mes para este día y les iban a tomar ventaja.

"Será mejor que ya hayas calentado para cuando el juego empiece" Jasper jaló su gorra roja del cinturón y se lo puso en la cabeza; estiró los brazos "Yo ya estoy lista; voy a ir a sentarme con las porristas un rato"

Ruby rodó los ojos; caminó acercándose a su pitcher para no tener que gritar en el campo. "A Peridot no le va a gustar eso." Comentó.

La chica roja inconscientemente volteó a ver a Peridot quien estaba practicando sus lanzamientos con Sadie. La chica verde era un importante miembro del equipo y Ruby no quería que renunciara por un drama estúpido con Jasper.

"¡A quién le importa!" la alta chica volteó a ver el suelo cubierto de tierra. "Si quiere fingir que nada pasó entre nosotras entonces hablare con todas las porristas que quiera"

Ruby la golpeó en el brazo. "Creo que deberías hablar con ella…" notó que Jasper la miró sorprendida.

"¿Hablar con ella?"

Ruby tartamudeó. "Q-Quiero decir, hablar con ella sobre todas las porristas que estas por tirarte" lo ocultó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, sí" Jasper rió dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Viejo; por un minuto pensé que te habías puesto suave conmigo." Se abrió paso hacia la zona techada con las porristas.

Ruby rió. "Eso jamás…" su risa se desvaneció cuando su amiga se alejó.

La chica roja dejó salir un suspiro pesado y ajustó su gorra. Ruby, junto con su equipo, estaban vestidas en su uniforme de la casa. Una gorra roja, pantalones blancos ajustados y un jersey blanco que en medio tenía la palabra _Crystal_ en rojo.

Ruby tenía sus propios tacos personales en blanco y en negro. Usaba pintura de guerrera bajo sus ojos; dos líneas gruesas atravesaban sus mejillas. Era la numero 15.

"¡Mantén la cabeza en el juego Rubs!" Amatista salió de la nada y la golpeó en la cabeza con su guante. "El juego está comenzando"

Ruby sacudió su cabeza y empezó a trotar a lado de la chica púrpura. "Sí, solo me estaba estirando..."

"Sí, claro" su amiga sonrió "estás pensando en alguien… ¿Quién es la chica?"

Ruby rió. "No hay ninguna… y nunca lo habrá"

* * *

"¡Vamos Jasper!" Rose gritó con fuerza desde las gradas.

Estaba sentada con Lapis, Perla, Sapphire y Lars que también había decidido unirse. Estaba ahí para ver jugar a su novia Sadie pero en el camino se encontró con ellas.

"¿Cuándo van a meter a Ruby?" Lapis se quejó; podía ver a Ruby practicando con su bate cerca de la entrada. "Ella es la única razón por la que estoy aquí…"

Lars se tragó sus papas con queso. "Buena suerte tratando de captar su atención; he escuchado que nunca sale con chicas porque está demasiado concentrada en el béisbol"

"Es solo que no ha conocido a la chica correcta" Lapis alegó.

Lars negó con la cabeza. "No… he escuchado que ha estado con muchas chicas solo que no se compromete"

"¿La conoces?" Sapphire lo reto.

"B-Bueno, no…"

Ella frunció el ceño "Entonces no sabes si realmente es así; no esparzas rumores"

Hubo una ruidosa porra que les hizo volver su atención a la cancha. Todos estaban gritando Ruby una y otra vez mientras la chica roja caminaba hacia la placa para batear. Sapphire notó la calmada expresión en su rostro; era diferente a la mirada enojada que había visto en la escuela.

Era diferente cuando jugaba béisbol. Era como si estuviera en su elemento y nada pudiera derribarla.

Ruby tiró de su gorra para que esta bloqueara la luz de sus ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en el pitcher que se preparaba para arrojar la pelota.

 ***PING***

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando la pelota golpeó el bate. Todos la vieron volar por encima de los jugadores y más allá de la barrera; la multitud se volvió loca. Ruby se giró y empezó a trotar lentamente junto con sus compañeras de equipo que estaban en las bases. Sapphire vio como los Halcones se veían derrotados y arrojaban sus gorras al suelo con enojo.

"¡Si, Ruby!" la animó Rose; aplaudiendo con fuerza junto con Lapis.

Sapphire sintió una pequeña sonrisa curveándose en sus labios; habían lanzado a Ruby en el aire y la estaban cargando alrededor de la cancha. Sus manos empezaron a aplaudir lentamente.

* * *

"¿Necesitas un aventón, Sapphire?" Preguntó Lars; agitando sus llaves.

Sapphire negó con la cabeza "Voy a ir con Rose y Lapis"

"Ok" Lars se subió a su auto donde Sadie estaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto. "Mándame mensaje mañana para saber de la albercada en la casa de Rose"

Sapphire asintió antes de subirse al asiento trasero del auto de Rose. Perla se había sentado al frente mientras Sapphire se sentó atrás con Lapis.

"Honestamente, el juego estuvo decente" Perla comentó "Amatista hizo un buen trabajo en el campo" Suspiró soñadora.

Rose sonrió mientras salía de reversa de su estacionamiento. "¡Sabia que les gustaría! Voy a decirle a Ruby lo genial que estuvo en el juego y de paso la invité a ella y a su equipo a mi casa el sábado."

Lapis soltó un grito agudo ocasionando que Sapphire se tapara los oídos "¡Ruby en traje de baño!"

"¿Invitaste a todo el equipo a nuestra albercada privada de mañana?" Perla frunció el ceño. "¿Tan siquiera sabes a quien va a invitar?"

Rose asintió "Solo traerá a Amatista y a Jasper; son sus amigas más cercanas" Sonrió alegre "¡Quiero que todas se porten bien mañana!"

* * *

"¿Quieren quedarse conmigo a pasar la noche o quieren que las lleve a su casa?" Preguntó Ruby; viéndolas desde el retrovisor.

Jasper suspiró; poniendo su cerveza en él porta vasos. "Supongo que puedo pasar la noche en tu casa; mis padres confían en ti así que solo les mandaré un mensaje."

"¿Amatista?" preguntó Ruby.

La chica púrpura asintió. "Sí, solo le diré a tu mamá que le llame a los míos; ellos te conocen"

"Oh, sí. Lo olvide" Ruby detuvo el auto cuando llegaron a un semáforo. "Rose nos invitó a una albercada en su casa; hay que ir"

Amatista soltó un gruñido fuerte. "Ahhgg, de ninguna manera… ¡ni siquiera hablo con ella! O con las perdedoras de sus amigas"

"No tuviste ningún problema hablando con Perla" Bromeó Jasper.

Ruby sonrió y también se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica púrpura. "Quien por cierto estará en la fiesta…" movió las cejas.

"No después de lo que pasó en la otra fiesta" La chica púrpura se recostó en los asientos de piel.

Ruby se sorprendió. "¡Dijiste que nada había pasado, mentirosa! Ahora tienes que contarnos" se aferró.

"Sí, no le diremos a nadie" Jasper sonrió. "Yo les conté sobre Peridot"

Amatista se enderezó y mostró su dedo meñique. "Que tal esto… Si alguna de nosotras tiene una aventura _tenemos que_ decirles a las otras, ¿Trato hecho?"

"Hecho" Dijeron Ruby y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

Todas engancharon sus meñiques. Ruby dio un pequeño salto cuando el auto de atrás sonó el claxon; maldijo en voz baja y empezó a conducir. Jasper sacó su mano por la ventana para enseñar el dedo de en medio al conductor atrás de ella.

"Idiota" La chica anaranjada murmuro "¿Entonces qué pasó?"

Amatista sonrió "Se los diré cuando lleguemos a casa de Ruby, pero por ahora hay que subirle a la música" se encimó hacia delante y puso la música a todo volumen.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ni Steven Universe ni esta historia nos pertenecen. Este es un fic de** Drawinganimemaster **quien nos dio permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo con contigo, puedes encontrar la original en inglés en su perfil. Esta historia será actualizada una vez a la semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2: La fiesta en la piscina

**Capítulo 2: La fiesta en la piscina**

Las tres jugadoras prodigio de béisbol se sentaron en círculo sobre la alfombra blanca de Ruby a la mitad de su cuarto. En la televisión estaban pasando Un show de los 70´s pero estaba sin sonido por el momento. Una luz tenue llenaba la habitación y todas estaban sentadas ahora en sus pijamas; shorts y una blusa.

"Escúpelo, gordita" dijo Jasper antes de darle un trago a su soda; habían pedido pizza.

Amatista dio una media sonrisa. "Bueno, ustedes saben cómo fue la fiesta de Jasper el año pasado. Miles de personas ebrias bailando con extraños y la música de Rose y Greg que retumbaba" Rápidamente se comió el resto de su pizza "Estaba súper aburrida y ustedes dos estaban ocupadas con sus cosas. Jasper, tú probablemente te estabas cogiendo Peridot. Y Ruby, creo que estabas coqueteando con unas chicas de Home World"

"Nunca nos contaste sobre eso" Amatista comentó con ansias.

Ruby soltó una risa nerviosa. "Pensé que esto se trataba de ti y Perla; no cambies el tema."

"Sí" Jasper le dio un empujón a la chica púrpura. "¡podemos hablar de Ruby después pero ahorita quiero saber sobre ti y Perla!"

Ruby suspiró; agradecida por la distracción.

"Como sea, estaba aburrida y mi lata de cerveza se acababa de terminar así que fui a la cocina por más. Pero noté que Perla estaba sentada afuera como una perdedora así que tomé dos cervezas y salí para hacerle compañía" Amatista sonrió. "me contó que Rose y Greg la habían obligado a unírseles y Lapis la había dejado sola por ir a buscar a una chica que le gusta"

"Empezamos a hablar y a beber. Y déjenme decirles, no es exactamente la santa que todos creen que es" la chica púrpura rio "supongo que fue porque estaba ebria pero de repente empezó a quitarse la ropa y a suplicarme que me metiera a la piscina. Así que le dije _Claro_ y me quité la blusa y los pantalones para unirme a ella y…"

Jasper sonrió "No lo hiciste" su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido. "¡En mi puta piscina!" Jasper tacleó a Amatista. "Chicas, mi mamá está intentando dormir" Ruby rodó lo ojos mientras ellas luchaban sobre la alfombra. "Por cierto; eso aún no explica porque tú y Perla nunca hablan"

Amatista se quitó a Jasper de encima y le sonrió a su amiga roja. "Solo digamos que ella y yo hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro secreto cada… uno o dos días"

"¡No puede ser!" Jasper estaba sonriendo "¡Esa es mi chica! Las relaciones en secreto son las mejores"

La chica púrpura asintió "Solo no vayan a decir nada o a actuar raro cuando este Perla porque dice que no es gay-"

"Pero siempre vuelve por más" Jasper sonrió.

La chica púrpura sonrió y se alzó de hombros. "La mejor vez seguramente fue cuando me secuestro en las duchas cerca de los casilleros"

"No puede ser" los ojos anaranjados se agrandaron "Esta loca…"

Ruby sintió que se le revolvió el estómago ante la conversación y finalmente se puso de pie para sentarse en su cama. Eran sus mejores amigas pero a veces eran demasiado para ella. Hablaban sobre chicas como si no fueran más que muñecas sexuales y aunque Ruby nunca ha estado en una relación sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero no se atrevería a decirle a sus amigas.

Solo la molestarían. Era mejor seguirles la corriente e inventar historias.

"Ese ha sido el sexo más sucio que he tenido, sin lugar a duda" Amatista volteó a ver a Jasper "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Jasper pensó por un momento. "Una vez Peridot y yo lo hicimos debajo de las gradas"

"Que romántico" Ruby murmuró; se metió en la cama. "Espera… pensé que ya habías terminado con Peridot" Ahora estaba interesada.

Jasper se arrastró hasta su saco de dormir. "Después del juego me amenazó con pelearse con una chica con la que yo estaba hablando y empezó a decirme que quería que estuviéramos juntas" se echó la solapa encima. "Eso si al sexo casual se le puede llamar _Estar Juntas"_

Amatista también se metió a su saco de dormir. Ruby estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando la chica púrpura habló.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Rub? Sabemos que has tenido sexo antes" sonrió "Apuesto que tuviste un trio con esas gemelas"

Jasper rio. "¡Sí, nunca nos dices nada!"

"Yo no beso y presumo" Ruby mintió "Les prometo que les daré algo bueno después pero hasta entonces deberíamos dormir para la fiesta"

Jasper sonrió "Tal vez Amatista y Perla estarán ocupadas en la piscina"

"Eso espero" Amatista y Jasper rieron mientras Ruby soltaba un suave suspiro.

¿Por qué salía con estas chicas?

* * *

Rose estaba en la cocina con Perla; estaban preparando bebidas para sus invitados. Por ahora solo eran ellas, Sapphire, Lapis, Lars y Sadie. Lars estaba cocinando hamburguesas y hot dogs en el asador junto con Sadie. Sapphire y Lapis estaban sentadas en las sillas de piscina hablando entre ellas.

"¿Qué quieres que haga qué?" Sapphire estaba confundida.

Lapis suspiró "Necesito que te acerques a Ruby y después hacer que yo le guste; ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

"¿Y porque no solo lo haces tú?" la chica azul gruñó "Además, estoy casi segura de que a Ruby no le agrado mucho que digamos…"

Lapis sonrió. "Exacto, por eso eres la persona indicada para hacer eso; solo acércate a ella y habla bien de mí, ¿Por favor? Sabes lo mucho que me gusta, pero me pongo muy nerviosa"

"¡Bienvenidas!" escucharon desde el interior a Rose saludando a sus invitadas. "La piscina está afuera, así que siéntanse como en casa"

Lapis se dio de nuevo la vuelta con los ojos de cachorro "¿Por favor?"

"Está bien" Murmuró Sapphire.

Ruby abrió la puerta mosquitero usando unos shorts para nadar y un bra deportivo. Jasper y Amatista vestían atuendo similares. La chica roja se presentó con Lars y Sadie.

"¿Quieres una hamburguesa?" preguntó Lars viendo como Sadie le daba su comida a una hambrienta chica púrpura. Ruby negó con la cabeza. "Primero trataré de nadar un poco, pero tal v-" No pudo terminar de hablar.

Jasper la había lanzado a la piscina; Sapphire, junto con los demás, veían sorprendidos como Ruby salía a la superficie. En parte esperaba que la chica roja se enfureciera pero se sorprendió cuando Ruby rio.

"No me sorprende" Ruby dijo con simpleza; prefiriendo flotar de espaldas sobre el agua. "Adelante chicas; ¡pensé que esta era una fiesta de piscina!" Ruby las llamó con una sonrisa.

Y justo cuando Jasper y Amatista se metieron, Rose las observaba desde la cocina con brillo en sus ojos; se volvió hacia Perla y le pidió permiso. Cuando la chica delgada gruñó que aceptaba Rose no dudó en unírseles en la piscina.

Lapis bufó y trató de bloquear el agua que le caía a causa de todos los que se estaban metiendo. Sapphire rodó los ojos; ¿Qué clase de nadadora le teme al agua?

"Lapis, Sapphire" Dijo Rose mientras se quitaba el cabello húmedo de la cara. "¡Entren con nosotras!"

La nadadora negó con la cabeza "Creo que prefiero broncearme"

"Oh" Rose desvió la mirada un poco triste antes de volverse y sonreírle a la chica de menor estatura. "¿Qué hay de ti, Sapphire?"

Sapphire se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia la orilla de la alberca "Ok" dio un pequeño salto; haciendo que el agua salpicara a Jasper y a Amatista en la cara.

"Hay que jugar voleibol" Sugirió Ruby; salpicando a Rose una vez más.

Rose rio ante el agua siendo lanzada hacia ella. "Ok, ok." Cuando Ruby paró se volvió hacia Perla que estaba sirviéndose una hamburguesa "Perla, se linda y tráenos la pelota de voleibol"

Sapphire notó como Rose le guiño el ojo a Ruby.

Perla le dio a Lars su comida y levantó la pelota de voleibol del piso. Se inclinó para dársela a Rose quien seguía dentro de la piscina. La chica rosa tomó la pelota pero agarró firmemente su muñeca.

"¿Qu-?" Perla dijo.

"¡Ruby, ahora!" gritó Rose.

Ruby tomó la otra muñeca de Perla. Después ella y Rose jalaron a la delgada chica hacia la piscina. Un enorme chapuzón se escuchó cuando cayó dentro.

"¡Emboscada!" Jasper se reía sin parar. "¡Buena esa Rubs y R!"

Rose sintió una pizca de orgullo cuando Jasper le dio un apodo.

Amatista se humedeció los labios; viendo como la ropa de Perla se pegaba a su cuerpo "La mejor fiesta del mundo"

"Que perra" Jasper le murmuró a Amatista. "Más te vale que te la tires esta noche"

Amatista sonrió; probablemente pensando en diferentes formas de conseguirlo.

Al otro lado de la piscina; Sapphire sintió una sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras Perla respondía salpicándole agua a las dos. Tomó nota de como Perla parecía sonreír de verdad por primera vez; Sapphire no pudo evitar darle todo el crédito a Ruby.

"Muy bien, muy bien" Exclamó Ruby alzando sus manos a modo de derrota. "Me rindo; ¡ahora juguemos voleibol!"

Rose nadó hasta el otro lado con Sapphire. "Ruby y yo somos las capitanas de equipo" sonrió "Ya que eres mi invitada te dejare elegir primero"

"Gracias" Ruby señaló a su mejor amiga. "¡Jasper, trae tu trasero aquí!"

Jasper alzó sus manos en el aire y rápidamente nadó hacia su amiga.

"Perla" Rose sonrió.

Ruby vio a la delgada chica acercándose a Rose. Sus ojos rojos observaban quienes quedaban; Amatista y la chica que estaba en el cuadro de honor de química. Se mordió mientras trataba de recordar su nombre.

"Sapphire" dijo Ruby cuando finalmente le llegó.

Sapphire sintió sus ojos abriéndose pero se mantuvo estoica.

"¿Que?" Amatista gritó. "¿La elegiste a ella y no a mí?"

Sapphire no podía culparla; ella también estaba sorprendida. Estaba bastante segura que Ruby la odiaba.

"Si, pero tú apestas en voleibol, así que" Ruby se alzó de hombros; dio una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. "No seas llorona; Perla está en tu equipo… he escuchado que es buena"

Amatista lo entendió. "Gracias" dijo moviendo los labios.

Ruby no dijo nada y levantó la pelota. "¡Juguemos de una vez!"

* * *

"Definitivamente ganamos" dijo Ruby; secando su rizado cabello con una toalla que Rose le había dado.

Rose rodó los ojos pero sonrió de todas formas. "Definitivamente hicieron trampa" miró la hora. "Ya van a dar las 7; ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir y ver una película o algo así?"

"Yo me apunto" Jasper apareció pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ruby. "¿Qué tal si vemos The Duff? He escuchado que esa película es muy graciosa"

Ruby sonrió "También yo" se dio la vuelta para ver a los demás "¿A ustedes les parece bien?"

Lars y Sadie asintieron mientras Lapis tartamudeaba una respuesta incoherente.

"Genial" Rose miró alrededor de su sala. "¿Dónde está Perla y Amatista?"

Jasper soltó a Ruby y se sentó en el sofá individual. "Solo fue a enseñarle a Amatista donde está el baño" Mintió rápidamente.

"Ok" Rose se acercó a su reproductor de DVD. "Yo voy a poner la película; ¿Ruby, puedes ir preparando las palomitas?"

Ruby se colgó la toalla alrededor del cuello. "Claro, Q"

"¿Q?" Rose alzó una ceja.

La chica roja alzó los hombros. "Tu apellido es Quartz y empieza con una Q"

Rose rio suavemente. "Me gusta" se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo; consiguiendo que Lars la ayudara.

Ruby caminó hacia la cocina que estaba conectada con la sala. Alzó una ceja cuando vio que Sapphire estaba recargada en la barra con una toalla grande envolviéndola.

"Hola" Ruby murmuró; tomó tres bolsas de palomitas. "¿Por qué estás aquí sola?"

Vio que la chica alzó los hombros. "Había mucha gente allá y necesitaba algo de espacio."

"Oh, bueno; estamos a punto de ver The Duff" Ruby echó las tres bolsas en el microondas sin mucho cuidado; presionando para dos minutos. "¿Te nos unes?"

Sapphire sonrió con suavidad. "¿Es esa película en la que la chica se da cuenta de que es menos atractiva que sus amigas?" suelta una risita.

"Esa misma" Ruby jugó con sus chinos. "Oye, uh…" se volvió hacia la chica frente a ella. "Hiciste un buen trabajo cuando jugamos voleibol hoy"

"Gracias" Sapphire dijo con suavidad. "Pero yo solo sacaba; tú y Jasper hicieron todo el trabajo." Señaló el microondas "Las palomitas están listas"

Ruby dio un pequeño salto y rápidamente sacó las infladas bolsas. Sapphire rápidamente le entregó dos tazones. La chica roja hecho la comida en los tazones mientras que Sapphire tomaba una hielera llena de bebidas. "Oh, permíteme" Ruby tomó la hielera de las manos de la delicada chica.

Sapphire desvió la mirada de los brazos de Ruby cuando sus músculos se tensaron por el repentino peso. Sintió su rostro sonrojándose un poco mientras tomaba las palomitas. Sapphire pudo escucharse a sí misma murmurar un 'Gracias' y sintió su rostro calentarse aún más cuando Ruby le sonrió.

Ambas caminaron hacia la sala. Ruby tomó nota de que Amatista y Perla ya estaban ahí; sentadas juntas en un sillón lo suficientemente grande para dos.

"Palomitas y bebidas" Ruby puso la hielera en la mesa y tomó una Pepsi.

El grupo hecho una porra y agarraron bebidas; pasándose las palomitas salvajemente.

Ruby miró alrededor de la habitación buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Sadie y Lars se habían sentado en el suelo con una cobija envolviéndolos. Amatista y Perla ya estaban en el sillón más pequeño. El único lugar disponible era entre Rose y Sapphire en el largo sofá; Jasper ya estaba sentada en el reclinable.

"¿te importa si me siento aquí?" Ruby preguntó; mirando a Sapphire.

Antes de que la chica azul pudiera hablar Rose tiró de Ruby y la sentó en el sofá. "Ruby solo siéntate aquí; la película está empezando"

"… L-Lo siento" Ruby le murmuró a Sapphire cuando le dio un empujón.

A Sapphire no le parecía importarle. "No es tu culpa; es solo que Rose ama las películas" soltó una risita.

Ruby se escuchó a si misma riendo junto con la chica azul; sus ojos rojos se mantuvieron enganchados en Sapphire aun después de que su conversación había terminado. Unos ojos azules estaban teniendo el mismo problema detrás de un largo fleco.

"Jaja, ihuugg" Rose se rio en voz alta. "¡Se ve tan asquerosa!"

La resonante voz de Rose las distrajo de su juego de miradas. Ruby y Sapphire se sonrojaron a la vez que volvieron su atención al televisor.

Pero aunque Ruby y Sapphire no lo supieran; dos pares de ojos habían estado viendo aquel momento. Uno de ellos siendo Lapis que se había sentado al otro lado de Rose y el otro siendo Jasper

* * *

La película terminó alrededor de las 9:30. Sadie y Lars ya hacia un rato que se habían dormido mientras que los demás se estiraban. Rose se puso seria al ver que Jasper y Amatista se levantaban "Esperen, ¿adónde van?" Rose preguntó en medio de un bostezo "apenas son las-"

Jasper la interrumpió "9:30"

"Tenemos practica a las 6 am" Ruby se puso de pie sin importar lo mucho que quería quedarse. "Ya nos arriesgamos bastante por quedarnos a ver la película"

Amatista gruñó; se encaminó fuera de la casa sin siquiera despedirse. Perla soltó un bufido desde el sofá.

"Seh" Jasper siguió a Amatista pero no sin despedirse de todos agitando la mano. "La fiesta estuvo genial; deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo algún día"

Rose se volvió a la chica roja cuando Jasper se fue. "¿Qué harán ustedes después de la práctica de mañana?"

"Rose" Ruby sonrió suavemente. "Jasper va a hacer una fiesta el martes ya que no tenemos clases; ustedes están invitadas obviamente… Nos veremos entonces"

"…Esta bien" Rose hizo puchero. "Mándame la dirección por mensaje… Espera, mi teléfono está arriba; Sapphire dale a Ruby tu número por mí"

Ruby no sabía porque pero de repente sus manos estaban temblando cuando le dio su teléfono a Sapphire. La chica azul apuntó su teléfono rápidamente antes de devolvérselo a Ruby. Sus manos se rosaron por un momento.

"Te mandaré mensaje" Ruby tragó saliva.

Sapphire solo asintió.

"Muy bien" Ruby desvió la mirada de Sapphire y sacó las llaves de su auto. "Las veré el martes perdedoras"

Rose la acompañó hasta la puerta. "Conduce con cuidado Rubs" hizo la prueba con el apodo pero después negó con la cabeza. "Creo que eso es algo que solo Amatista puede decir; pero ya pensaré en algo"

"Hasta luego, Q" Ruby rio; se subió en el asiento del conductor y empezó a salir rápido.

Cuando lograron salir a la calle Rose cerró la puerta; sonrió "Son tan geniales"

* * *

"Eso fue divertido" Ruby dijo con un bostezo a la vez que daba vuelta a la derecha en dirección a la casa de Jasper; la iba ir a dejar.

Jasper sonrió; volviéndose para ver a una Amatista noqueada en el asiento trasero. "Me alegra que alguien se haya divertido; me pregunto qué hacían ella y Perla en el baño" movió las cejas.

"Hmm" Ruby murmuró; intentando mantener sus ojos en el camino. "Le preguntaremos mañana en la práctica"

Jasper se dio la vuelta y dirigió su sonrisa a Ruby. "Hablando de ligues, noté la forma en la que mirabas a esa… ¿Cuál es su nombre?" se lo pensó un momento "¿Sapphire?"

Ruby se congeló.

"¿Q-Quien, ella?" Ruby bufó. "No es nada… Nada está pasando ahí"

Jasper rio. "Pero lo habrá pronto ¿verdad? Quiero decir, vi que conseguiste su número… Apuesto que te estará mandando esos nudes muy pronto"

Ruby agarró con más fuerza el volante.

"Oye, es algo sexy en una forma linda" Jasper agregó "Mándame esas fotos cuando te lleguen" abrió la puerta el auto cuando llegaron a su casa.

"…" Ruby movió la palanca de velocidades con fuerza mientras la ponía de vuelta para manejar.

No sabía porque pero todo lo que Jasper había dicho la hizo sentir furiosa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ni Steven Universe ni esta historia nos pertenecen. Este es un fic de** **Drawinganimemaster** **quien nos dio permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo con contigo, puedes encontrar la original en inglés en su perfil. Esta historia será actualizada una vez a la semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Planes

**Capítulo 3: Planes**

"Buena práctica, señoritas" La entrenadora Shard dijo a la vez que entraba a los vestidores donde ellas se estaban cambiando. "Pero antes de que se vayan hay algo que tengo que discutir con ustedes" ignoró sus gruñidos. "Ya sé… A mí también me dan ganas de seguir con mi fin de semana pero el director me pide que les diga esto"

"Como ya todas saben; el martes los de octavo grado van a tener una cena baile en la escuela así que ustedes tienen el día libre" la entrenadora Shard sonrió cuando las chicas empezaron a celebrar. "tranquilas, chicas… Ahora; la mayoría de ustedes ven esto como una oportunidad para hacer fiesta"

Jasper le dio una palmada a Ruby en la espalda. "Oh, yeah. Vamos a hacer fiesta"

"Definitivamente" Amatista sonrió; sentándose junto a sus amigas en una de las gradas.

Ruby se quedó callada.

"Solo quiero que sean cuidadosas porque tenemos un juego al día siguiente" Su entrenadora sacó un portapapeles. "Bueno, cambiando de tema; ya tengo a las lanzadoras que abrirán el juego… Peridot y Jasper"

Ruby chocó los cinco con Jasper.

La señorita Shard continuó "Hasta ahora los jardineros son Esmeralda, Sadie y Amatista" se mordió el labio "tengo que agregar a más gente pero ustedes de seguro estarán allá afuera"

"Genial" Jasper alborotó el cabello de Amatista.

La entrenadora Shard cerró su portapapeles "Aún tengo que formar al grupo de los bateadores pero tenemos tiempo" sonrió "muy bien señoritas ya pueden irse; no hay practica el lunes"

"¡Sí!" Jasper dijo emocionada. "¿Qué vamos a hacer después de la escuela?"

Amatista sonrió "hay que saltarnos la clase"

"Sí" Ruby asintió tomando su bolsa y su bate. "No vamos a hacer nada ese día así que podemos ir en mi auto a la playa"

Jasper se puso su camiseta y echó la ropa sucia a una bolsa. "eso suena genial; podemos invitar a Rose y a sus amigas también" cerró su casillero rápidamente "fue muy genial salir con ellas"

"Muy bien, solo le mandare mensaje a Sapp-"

La señorita Shard la interrumpió "Ruby, puedo hablar contigo"

"… Claro" Ruby se puso su gorra y volteó a ver a sus amigas "Espérenme junto al auto"

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a las demás jugadoras que se estaban yendo. Ruby se sentó en una de las gradas y volteó a ver a su entrenadora; estaban solas.

"Como bien sabes; tenemos un juego el miércoles y te tengo elegida a ti especialmente como una de mis bateadoras"

Ruby sonrió. "Gracias entrenadora-"

"Pero" La señorita Shard dijo "No sé si te quiero en el campo…"

La chica roja frunció el sueño "¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos no?"

Ruby sabía que era una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo; junto con Amatista y Jasper. ¿Porque la entrenadora la dejaría en la banca aunque sea por un segundo? mantenía sus calificaciones altas, no se metía en problemas en la escuela y aún con su mal carácter se mantenía calmada en el campo. ¿Así que cual era el problema?

"Eres muy buena como lanzadora y aún mejor como bateadora pero en el campo te estas aflojando. Así que cuando mejores" su entrenadora suspiró "No pondrás un pie en el campo"

Ruby se puso de pie "¡Entrenadora esto es una locura! Soy una de sus mejores jugadoras, ¿y me va a dejar fuera por algo tan estúpido como eso?"

"¡No es estúpido! Casi perdimos el último juego porque tú casi tropezaste cuando atrapaste la pelota-"

Ruby le lanzó una mirada. "Igual atrapé la pelota"

"Pero no lograste sacarla" La entrenadora Shard le regresó el golpe "La pelota rebotó en el suelo y si no te hubieras tropezado hubiéramos tenido la pelota 5 segundos más… y esa chica hubiera estado afuera del juego"

La chica roja respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. "¿Y qué?... ¿Quiere que encuentre la forma de ser menos torpe o algo así?"

"Exactamente…"La entrenadora Shard sacó las llaves de su bolsillo "En vez de saltarte clases para ir a la playa porque no practicas tu trote… Aún voy a dejarte salir al campo el día del juego, Ruby"

La entrenadora desvió la mirada. "Pero si no veo mejoras tendré que dejarte en la banca… No es justo para aquellos que han estado trabajando duro toda la temporada"

Ojos rojos vieron a la joven mujer alejándose. Cuando se había ido Ruby arrojó su bolsa al suelo y recogió su bate.

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en los vestidores vacíos luego de que ella golpeara un casillero al azar.

* * *

"Maravilloso trabajo señoritas" una alta y radiante mujer dijo "Recuerden; tenemos un recital el jueves así que quiero que memoricen sus pasos y que se coordinen con su canción"

Sapphire empacó en su mochila la ropa que no había usado.

Ella y Perla estaban a punto de irse de ballet y dirigirse a casa de Rose. Su maestra Rainbow Quartz (La prima mayor de Rose) las había tenido trabajando duro toda la semana. Un recital muy importante se aproximaba y habría muchos agentes ahí que las estarían viendo.

Sapphire y Perla eran dos de las mejores bailarinas y precisamente por eso habían sido elegidas para dirigir sus propios bailes. La señorita Quartz ya les había dado las canciones que bailarían y todo lo que ellas tenían que hacer era crear sus coreografías del show.

"Rose y Greg han de estar afuera" Perla caminó hacia ella con una bolsa colgando del hombro. "No sé porque no pudo traer su propio auto y no esa… camioneta" Perla sintió un escalofrió.

Sapphire rio suavemente. "Nosotras no tenemos autos así que no podemos quejarnos"

"Señoritas" voltearon a ver a su instructora que estaba caminando hacia ellas. "Supongo que mi primita, Rosie, va a venir a buscarlas"

Perla se sonrojó; mirando hacia todos lados excepto al rostro de su maestra. "Amm… S-Sí"

"Está afuera" Sapphire dijo con simpleza.

Además de tener un pequeño crush por Rose; Perla también sentía algo por su prima. Sapphire piensa que Perla siente algo por toda la familia Quartz. La delgada chica apenas va a casa de Rose cuando su familia está ahí, nunca puede decir una oración completa cuando está cerca de la atractiva familia.

Pero de todos ellos la que parecía gustarle más era Rose.

"Es una dulzura, pero en realidad vine a hablar contigo, Sapphire" Rainbow Quartz dijo causando que la chica de menor estatura alzara una ceja. "Tu baile es encantador pero siento que no se complementa mucho con su canción"

Sapphire frunció el ceño "¿a qué se refiere?"

"Quiero decir que tu canción es sobre una rebelde que ha visto todo lo que la vida le ha puesto en frente, pero tú bailas como una chica tímida que está asustada de salir de su zona de confort" Quartz sonrió alegremente haciéndole recordar a Rose. "Así que este fin de semana quiero que te saltes clases, salgas y explores; ¡ve a una fiesta alocada, encuentra a alguien o metete en problemas! Sé que puedes hacer que esta canción cobre vida, Sapphire"

Quartz miró la hora. "Ya saben qué hacer, chicas. Tengo una cita en una hora y me tengo que arreglar pero estaré en casa para visitar a mi tía; ¿Ustedes estarán ahí?"

Sapphire recordó como se había puesto Perla y negó con la cabeza. "Probablemente no"

Hablaron un poco más, en su mayoría Sapphire, después salieron a donde Rose las estaba esperando. Greg estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras que Rose aguardó en el asiento del copiloto. Sapphire se sentó atrás de Greg y Perla al otro lado atrás de Rose.

"Tu prima te manda saludos" Sapphire dijo suavemente a la vez que Greg salía del estacionamiento.

El adolecente se sonrojó "¿Rainy estaba ahí? Nunca me toca verla"

"Estará en la casa más al rato si quieres" Rose sonrió, sin notar a Greg moviendo las piernas por voltear a ver a sus amigas. "¿Qué deberíamos hacer el lunes? No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela; y sé que muchos no van a ir"

Perla soltó un grito ahogado "¡no podemos saltarnos clase!" justo entonces Sapphire sintió que su teléfono vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsa y miró la pantalla; había un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _Hola, Sapphire, soy Ruby de la fiesta en la piscina. Mis amigas y yo vamos a faltar a la escuela y vamos a ir a la playa por si tú y tus amigas quieren ir._

"Ruby me mandó mensaje" Sapphire murmuró; su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido.

Rose gritó emocionada "¿Qué van a hacer mañana? Ellas siempre hacen cosas divertidas"

Perla rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos; pero sus ojos aún se fijaban en el teléfono de Sapphire con curiosidad.

"Van a faltar a clases para ir a la playa y quieren que vayamos con ellas" dijo Sapphire.

Greg alzó la mano, la otra aún sujetaba el volante. "¡Yo voy! Dile a Ruby que yo voy"

"Yo también" Rose dio un grito ahogado; sacó su teléfono. "Déjenme mandarle mensaje a Lapis, Lars y Sadie para contarles…"

Perla miró a Sapphire. "¿De verdad vas a ir?"

"Es como Rainbow dijo, Perla" Sapphire sonrió mientras le respondía el mensaje a Ruby. "tengo que salir de ahí; esto será bueno para tu baile también"

Perla suspiró "Supongo que puedo pasar el rato con Amatista…" se sonrojó.

Sapphire no dijo nada mientras respondía el mensaje de la chica roja

 _S: Si queremos ir con ustedes, chicas; ¿Cómo a qué hora?_

La respuesta de Ruby fue rápida.

 _R: A las 7 para ahorrarnos el tráfico. Y traigan ropa extra; después iremos al parque de diversiones cruzando la calle. Espero que te gusten las montañas rusas :)_

Sapphire sonrió.

 _S: Sí, me gustan :)_

* * *

"Dicen que sí" Ruby bostezó desde el sofá. "Les dije que trajeran ropa extra para cuando vayamos a Six flags"

Jasper asintió; masticando el pollo al horno que Ruby había cocinado. "Supongo que Greg las va a llevar en la camioneta" se rio.

"Sí… ¿Cómo es que él se consiguió a alguien tan ardiente como Rose?" dijo Amatista; arrojando su revista al suelo. "Estoy aburrida; hagamos hora de confesiones"

Jasper y Ruby no pudieron evitar sonreír. Se morían por saber lo que pasó entre ella y Perla la noche anterior en la fiesta.

Después de la práctica se habían ido a casa de Ruby; su madre no estaba en casa y no lo estaría por unas cuantas horas. Así que la chica roja cocinó la cena para su madre e hizo suficiente para que sus amigas comieran. Todas se sentaron en la sala; Ruby estaba estirada en el largo sillón, Jasper estaba comiendo en la mesa isla de la cocina y Amatista estaba acostada en la alfombra en frente de Ruby.

"Muy bien, entonces…" Jasper dejó su comida para sentarse en el sillón con Ruby; hizo a un lado los pies de la chica de menor estatura. "Tú primero; ¿Qué hay entre tú y Perla?"

Amatista sonrió. "Bueno… se veía muy linda en la fiesta de piscina y yo llevaba mi mejor traje de baño. Así que luego de que termináramos de jugar voleibol le pregunté dónde estaba el baño…" sonrió. "Solo digamos que el lavabo de la casa de Rose tiene unas cuantas grietas en el"

"Oh, por dios…" Ruby soltó un gritó ahogado. "Espera un segundo… por favor… por favor, dime que no cogieron durante la película"

Jasper sonrió mientras Amatista se quedó callada. "¡lo hicieron! Perla es tan sucia, viejo"

"Cuando te llegan las ganas tienes que hacerlo" La chica púrpura se alzó de hombros, para nada avergonzada. "Y no mencionó a Rose ni una sola vez; solo siguió diciendo mi nombre… Pero ya basta de mí; ¿Cómo está todo con Peridot?"

Ruby rio. "¿Si, aún está como si tuviera algo en el culo?"

"Bueno, digamos que si tuvo algo metido en el culo" Jasper movió la ceja "Si sabes a lo que me refiero"

A la chica roja le dio un escalofrió. "¿Cu-Cuando?"

"Anoche después de la fiesta en la piscina luego de que me dejaste en mi casa" Jasper sonrió "Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando la escuché golpeando mi ventana; solo la abrió y se metió… pero entonces cuando empecé a hablarle sobre como ella me extrañaba y esas cosas se enojó y se largó por la ventana"

Jasper suspiró "Es rara"

"Bueno, ¿Qué le dijiste después de que ustedes… ya sabes?" Ruby insistió.

"Emm, bueno después de que tuvimos sexo ella empezó a decir que quería que fuéramos en serio, empezáramos a salir y esas cosas" Jasper sonrió cuando Amatista soltó un bufido. "¡Es lo que yo dije! Así que le dije; chica, yo no puedo contenerme y tú te estas poniendo muy encimosa, después se enojó y se fue"

El ojo de Ruby tembló.

"¿Que?" Jasper trató de defenderse. "Esa chica tiene problemas"

La chica roja sacudió la cabeza. A veces piensa que sus amigas le están jugando una broma; fingiendo ser idiotas. Pero la broma nunca termina. Y se preguntan porque no tienen ninguna relación seria; tratan a las únicas chicas que les gustan como si fueran juguetes. Para usarlas para cuando se les antoje.

Ruby pensó para sí misma _'Si yo estaría saliendo con alguien como… Sapphire tal vez… La trataría bien y no pondría a nadie antes que a ella'_ volvió la vista a sus mensajes de texto. _'Tal vez pueda ganarle algo en Six flags mañana; como un lindo animal de peluche rojo para que se acuerde de mi'_

La chica roja negó con la cabeza no había forma de que pudiera gustarle a una chica como Sapphire.

"Oh, sí" Jasper señaló a Ruby "Definitivamente está durmiendo con Sapphire"

Ruby apagó la pantalla del teléfono y le lanzó una mirada a la alta chica.

"No estoy durmiendo con ella" Ruby rodó los ojos con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Pero pronto lo estarás" Jasper sonrió "Nos has estado escondiendo tus aventuras por mucho tiempo; pero ahora que sabemos quién sigue nosotras nos encargamos"

Ruby entró en pánico.

"¡Sí; te ayudaremos a que te ligues a esa chica mañana!" Su amiga púrpura agregó.

Ruby tenía que detener esto; Sapphire no necesitaba estar involucrada con estas dos. "Chicas confíen en mí cuando les digo que me estoy encargando de eso" les dio una sonrisa falsa. "Déjenmelo a mí; me la echaré en la bolsa cuando la invite a ir en mi auto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué? No es justo yo quería-"

Jasper interrumpió a Amatista "Ruby tiene un plan, Ame; que es más de lo que nosotras tenemos, así que dejemos que haga lo suyo. Aun así queremos que nos cuentes todo"

"C-Claro" Ruby dio una sonrisa débil.

¿En que se había metido?

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ni Steven Universe ni esta historia nos pertenecen. Este es un fic de Drawinganimemaster** **quien nos dio permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo con contigo, puedes encontrar la original en inglés en su perfil. Esta historia será actualizada una vez a la semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
